


Complimentary Breakfast

by Isura



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isura/pseuds/Isura
Summary: You wake up one morning to the smell of breakfast.
Relationships: Jodot/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Complimentary Breakfast

When you wake up in the morning it is to the sound of bacon popping. Blinking open your heavy eyes you peer over to the small table sitting in the kitchen of your bachelor apartment. On it is a huge feast of breakfast foods, elegantly laid out using the china you inherited from your grandmother. 

Jodot is standing in front of the stove, wearing only an apron, a pair of boxers, and his socks and garters. You take a moment to admire the thick muscles and elegant curve of his back before stretching and standing up. Your sleeping shirt brushes against your naked thighs as you stand, still pleasantly sore from your activities last night. You walk over to your boyfriend and brush aside his thick frizzy hair to plant a kiss on his neck. He hums softly in acknowledgement, his focus still on the frying meat in front of him. Grinning to yourself you saunter over and take a seat at the small table. It has been several years since the Count had died and Cagliostro had been under Clarisse’s rule, but the ex-butler had not lost his touch. His focus and detail was exceptional, and even though he had softened since you first met him years ago in that dark alleyway, you knew he could still be deadly if he wanted to. You brush your fingers along your neck where you know several love-bites are blooming and grin. He could be dangerous now in a different way. 

The smell of the food in front of you made your stomach grumble adorably and Jodot laughed as he placed the final pieces of bacon onto a plate. Stepping over he presents it to you with a flourish and bows deeply. You clap and smile, enjoying the charming blush that spreads across his cheeks. Despite being together for years he still isn’t used to being complimented on his actions. Snagging a piece of bacon from the plate you poke him with your foot until he sits down and joins you, finally taking a piece of bacon for himself. 

The two of you sit and eat and talk for the entire morning, the sunlight slowly creeping across the wooden floor. You love that Jodot likes to listen more than he likes to talk, but even more than that you love hearing his laugh as you talk about the strange customers you deal with at your job. You take a moment after a particularly funny one to admire the way the lines of his face crease as he smiles. Reaching over, you gently tug on his mustache, and then lean in for a kiss.


End file.
